Panem Private School
by Gizzygirl
Summary: Selene and her friends have been accepted into a very unusual boarding school. When her best friend gets chosen to participate in the annual Hunger Games, her life as she knows it falls apart. MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS. TRUST ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is just something I thought up of, and I was itching to write it.**

**It might not be to good, but enjoy!**

* * *

><p>June 27th, a normal day for most, but the second last day of school for me. Well, something exciting then that was going to happen, but I didn't know it yet. I'm not going to bore you and tell you what happened during the school day, I'm going to tell you what happened afterward.<p>

My dad came home with the mail, and a grin on his face. I guessed that it had something to do with his work and paid him no attention. I did't bother asking if there was any mail for me, because there normally isn't. Today however, was an exception.

"Sel, look what came in the mail for you," my dad said.

I got up off the couch and walked over. My mind was buzzing, wondering who had sent me a letter. I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't what I saw when I opened the letter.

_Dear Selene Summers,_

_You have been accepted into Panem private school._

_It is a boarding school that accepts only the best of students._

_Below is a list of things you'll need for the school year._

_Sincerely,_

_Principal Snow._

I looked up at my dad in surprise. This would be quite the story to tell everyone at school!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day at school I told my friends all about what happened. When I was finished, I expected them to be shocked or happy for me. Instead, they had confused looks on their faces.

"I got a letter like that too!" Liz said.

Laura nodded, "Same here!"

Later on in the day it became evident that everyone in my class had been accepted into Panem.

FLASH FORWARD TO FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

My whole class was whispering to one another, waiting to get sorted into one of the twelve houses. We weren't the only ones there for our first year, there were many other people that looked our age. Earlier, seven girls and seven boys were chosen by the principal to be in the special Capitol house. Among the seven girls chosen was a friend of mine named Millie. Now that the fourteen lucky boys and girls had been chosen, we would be put into one of the twelve remaining houses shortly.

Finally, what we were waiting for began. Principal Snow walked slowly along the line of students, sorting each student as he passed. Laura was put into house two, while Liz and I both ended up in house twelve. Once everyone was sorted, Principal Snow told us to follow our house to our building.

Panem school, as it turned out, was located on the border between Canada and the USA, the place I nicknamed 'No Mans Land'. Each house had their own building, first the Capitol, then houses one to twelve. Twelve was the furthest, so we went on a few buses, one for each year.

While on the bus, Liz chatted nonstop about how cool it was to be here. I tried to pay attention, but I couldn't. I couldn't help but think that Snow put Liz and I in house twelve because he didn't see us as important. I tried telling myself that it was not the case, but when I looked around the bus, I noticed that they wasn't much people in our house and year. That could mean that this house was hard to get into for a good reason or a bad one. I guessed it was the latter.

When we arrived at our building, I noticed that it was not as grand as the ones we passed by on our way here. It was smaller, and more run down. When we got off the bus, we were greeted by a girl that looked like she was beginning her last year here. She had short blond hair, blue eyes, and a warm smile. When I compared her to the other people wandering around the outside of the building, she didn't really look like she belonged. I also noticed that Liz didn't look like she belonged either. Her red hair stood out in the sea of dark hair.

"Welcome to house twelve!" she greeted us. "I'm Macey, and I have been given the job to take care of you first years!"

Her cheery voice sounded strange in a gloomy environment like this one. All the other students looked like they were trying to warn us of something. I thought for a second that maybe this was no normal school, but I dismissed the thought. You see, my mind always thinks up of strange fantasies that are very unlikely. At first, I believed these fantasies, but over the years I have learned to dismiss them.

She led us to our dorms, which were on the top floor. We took the elevator to go up. On the door to the elevator there was a sign that read _'Warning, first years (and guides) only. All others will be punished'_. I looked at Macey, but she didn't appear to be bothered by the sign. I guessed that she was a guide.

Macey got us to choose our roommates then go to her for a room key. Only once we had our roommates and dorm key would we be allowed to go onto the elevator. Liz and I immediately paired up and went to Macey for our dorm key.

Instead of giving us the key, she shook her head and said, "There needs to be at least three people in each dorm."

If only Laura was here with us. We would have been able to be in the same dorm, and I have to admit, it's not the same when she isn't around.

We must have searched for at least half an hour before we found someone who was willing to share a dorm with us. We went to Macey for our key, and she gave it to us. She also instructed us to go to the top floor to get to our room. We got into the elevator, which I immediately couldn't wait to get out of. But I had no such luck. The elevator was slow and creaky. It smelled of sour milk and rotten food. The light was so dim that I could just barely make out Liz. Then, the unexpected happened. The elevator stopped and what little light we had went out.

"Selene," Liz whispered, trying hard not to panic. "What happened?"

"It's just a power shortage," came the voice of our new roommate. "They'll have us up in no time." I assumed that she meant the power would be back soon, and then it occurred to me that I didn't know her name yet.

"Umm, I forgot to ask, whats your name?" I somehow managed to get out. At first I thought she didn't hear me and I opened my mouth to ask her again. I realized that she didn't want to tell me and closed my mouth.

Just then, we began to feel the elevator going up. I would have assumed the electricity came back, but we were still lost in the darkness. I noticed that it felt like the elevator was being pulled instead of going up normally. We reached the top just when the electricity came back on. The elevator door opened as it normally would, and I walked out of the elevator and into the dorm.

Over the next few months, I learned that Panem private school was no normal school. In the actual school all you learned was a bit a reading, a bit of math, and a lot of coal mining. I don't know why they teach that, but they just do.

Another thing that sets it apart from other schools is that you don't get to go home during the breaks. Not even summer break! The students in house three were forced to create a machine that could be sent in an envelope as a letter to your parents. Once they opened it, they forgot all about you. Not a single memory left. I felt really sorry for the kids who had to create something that would make their parents forget about them.

Also, second years and up had to pay for their food, dorms, and everything else they could possibly use. However, the school only accepts Panem Dollars. To get Panem dollars, you needed to get a job, like mining coal, being a baker or a healer. Few people were lucky enough to get a job like being a baker or healer. Lots of people ended up mining coal, and since that gave them little money, they were thin and lived on the bottom floors of the building. Some even lived in the basement!

Last, and strangest of all, were the Hunger Games. They happened every year. A boy and a girl from each house would get chosen to enter an arena and fight to the death. The students in the Capitol house didn't have to compete, but they had to watch, and some had to escort and design a wardrobe for us. A person previously from our house would have to mentor the tributes from our house. our mentors name was William Creevy. He won the very first Hunger Games there ever was, but became slightly crazy since then. Now, our tributes never came close to winning, or at least that's what Macey told me.

I forgot to mention, Macey became a friend of mine over the first few months of school. So much of a friend, that she gave me three copies of a book she wrote. One for me, one for Liz, and one for my roommate who's name I still do not know. When she gave me the books, I saw a head poking out from the doorway, a head of someone I knew, a friend. Laura.

"Hello Laura!" I said cheerfully, trying to hide my confusion at the fact that she was here.

She didn't respond, instead, she darted forward, grabbed one copy, and yelled, "For Principal Snow!". I was horrified. If Laura knew of the Hunger Games, I would be surprised if she didn't know, then why did she still like Principal Snow? To be honest, I find him terrifying. Macey looked terrified too. She told me to hide the books well in my dorm and to keep them with me no matter what.

Two days later, I saw a poster saying that the book was banned, and then I saw another poster, which made me feel terrified for my new friends safety.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? This is my very first Hunger Games fanfic, so don't be too harsh.<strong>

**~Gizzygirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look, a new chapter. I think that I'm alive.**

**Disclaimer: If you thought that I am Suzanne Collins, you were completely wrong.**

* * *

><p>I stared at the poster in shock. Why on earth was Macey wanted? Was there something in the book that made Snow unhappy? What kind of school killed their students? Well, I already know that this one does.<p>

I was originally on my way to the bakery to get some bread for Liz and I, but I gave up on that plan and ran back to the building where I lived. I didn't bother to take the elevator, I just ran up the stairs in hopes of burning off the adrenaline surging through my body. When I reached my dorm I realized that I had stupidly left my key inside. I knocked on the door frantically, hoping that Liz was in the dorm and not admiring the cookies that another bakery sold. Or maybe even that mysterious girl who we shared our dorm with. I just wanted the door to open so that I could feel a rush of safety from being in my home.

The door began to open, and I breathed in a sigh of relief. But the person standing in the doorway was the last person I expected to see.

Principal Snow's bodyguards.

I stepped back in terror. Were they here to interrogate me about Macey's whereabouts? Or were they going to arrest Liz and I for simply knowing Macey? I had no clue.

"Come inside Selene," one of them said in a gruff voice.

I took a seat on a chair next to Liz. She was whimpering and trying hard not to freak out. The mystery girl had been trying her best to stop Liz from screaming in fright, but I doubt she would have been able to stop her if I hadn't shown up.

"I told you! I have no clue where Macey is! The last time I saw her was yesterday evening!" Liz shouted, trembling with fear at a tall man pacing back and forth.

The man stop pacing, "We are not here to discuss Maceys whereabouts. She has already been caught and is being held in the Justice Building."

Oh great, I thought. They are arresting us for sure.

"Instead, we would like to ask you if Macey had given you anything before she was arrested."

I froze in shock. I was not about to tell them that I had two copies of the book. But even if I told them that I didn't, all Laura had to do was spill the beans to Snow. I felt like a trapped animal. Oh, how I hated that feeling.

The mystery girl piped up, "Why would Macey give us anything? Search the dorm all you want, you won't find a single suspicious thing." I was suddenly glad that I had hid my copies of the book in my desk at school.

The bodyguards searched the room, and in the end, the most suspicious thing they found was the muffins Liz had bought yesterday. They left the dorm and I got the feeling that they were displeased, no, angry that they couldn't turn us in for a whipping.

Later in the afternoon, they killed Macey and forced everyone to watch. I couldn't bear it. All I could imagine was the tall bodyguard, clearly mad at me for something.

As the years went on I had to go out into the woods and throw knifes at animals to support Liz and I. We rarely had enough money to buy bread at the bakery anymore, much less cookies. We had to move to the basement of the apartment to be able to afford to pay the rent. We longed for a dorm at the top that had three beds, a kitchen, living room, and more. Now we lived in a two room apartment. Our bunk bed was in the same room as the table and TV. The second room was just a tiny little bathroom without a shower. We had to watch reapings, Hunger Games, and face the harsh reality of life at Panem Private School. I have to say that it was probably worse for Liz than myself. In House Twelve, you could only get friends if you had a knowledge of survival. Which Liz had none of.

Today, we were feeling extremely nervous. It was the morning of our fourth reaping. Of course, while I was worrying my head of about surviving, Liz was worrying about what to wear.

"...Now that we have outgrown the reaping outfits we bought in our first year, what are we supposed to wear? Not our normal clothes, they are too drab..." I hate to admit this, but I have gotten used to tuning her out over the years. Eventually, she decides on the blue dresses that the mysterious girl, or Natalie, had bought for us on my birthday. Natalie lived a better life than us. She runs the cake business downtown. We don't see her too often, but when we do she gives us a free cake to take home. Sometimes I find myself wishing that Laura could meet her, but I always remember that one day back in first year...

No, I told myself. Don't think like that or you'll start crying. And if I got chosen the other tributes would peg me as an easy target. Someone destined to die in the bloodbath. Oh, what was I thinking! I wasn't going to be reaped... Right?

We made our way to the square and got into our places. Of course, Liz was standing next to me, with Natalie on the other side of her. I sure hoped that Natalie or Liz wouldn't get reaped. I wouldn't be able to handle it. But they were not going to pick either of them. I wouldn't let Principal Snow pick them. They didn't deserve to die. Then again, no one standing in the square deserved to die.

I looked at the small girl from the Capitol house who was to be this years escort for our house. Since the escort from last year quit when they told her that she wasn't getting a promotion, they had to pick a new escort. This escort looked like she was only twelve. Ha, she would look funny if she had to 'escort' eighteen-year-olds to the Games. The Capitol house might mistake her for the tribute. Well then, I hope that will be the case if I get chosen.

She looked at one of Snows guards for a thumbs up which would mean that everyone had arrived. When they gave her the thumbs up, she smiled and proceeded to welcome us.

"Welcome all, I am sure you are all happy to be here at the reapings for the tenth annual Hunger Games," she squeaked in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Yeah right," Natalie mumbled.

"...And I am sure that you even happier for us to chose this years tributes."

"Seriously?" I whispered

"So I am not going to delay you!" She squeaked and made her way to the glass fish bowl with the girls names in it, "ladies first!"

Suddenly I felt dizzy. I was going to throw up. Or maybe even faint. Please don't pick me, anyone but me, anyone but me...

She reached her hand in, dug around, and pulled out a slip of paper.

Please don't pick me, anyone but me, anyone but me...

She smoothed out the paper and read out the name on it in a happy, high pitched squeak.

"Lizzy Clark"

Anyone but me _except _Liz.

Liz's eyes widened and the blood drained from her face at the realization at what had happened. She clenched her fists and walked up to the stage in small steps.

I couldn't let this happen to her. Apparently Natalie couldn't either because we both lunged forward at the same time and shouted "I VOLUNTEER!"

At this point I wanted the escort to allow me to go instead of Natalie or Liz. Being in the games ought to be less painful than watching you best friend die in the games. Besides, if Natalie stayed behind she wouldn't have trouble supporting Liz whereas I would.

"Well, then, how about a nice little game of rock paper scissors to decide, hmm?" The escort said.

We played. I won. I walked up the stage. I didn't want to think about anything anymore, but our escort had other plans.

"Now to choose our boy tribute!"

I could practically hear all the guys thinking _please don't pick me, anyone but me, anyone but me..._

They needed to learn that thinking that doesn't always help, you could still end up going to the Games the same way I did.

"Elek Carter"

A boy with dark brown hair and green-gray eyes stepped forward. He looked to be about my age, but I couldn't remember him from school. He seemed to struggle to remain calm but his eyes gave him away. He looked like someone had given him a death sentence. Most likely this was true.

He made his way up to the stage, we shook hands and soon after we were escorted to the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

Natalie and Liz came storming in.

"Why did you volunteer for me? You know how I feel with the fact that you are going into the arena?" Liz fumed, "and lets face it, you guys would have been better off without me. I'm just an annoying weight that you need to care for!"

Natalie and I were shocked by her comment.

"Thats not true!" I protested

"Yeah," Natalie added,"and when Selene comes back, she'll have enough money for us to feast every day!"

"But what if she doesn't? What if we don't ever see her again?"Liz asked, tears welling up in her eyes. She stood up and headed out the door.

"I'm going to come back! I promise!" I called out the door. Liz just kept running.

"I'll take good care of her, I promise," Natalie told me before heading out the door.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

On the train I watched the recaps of the reapings to see who I would be up against.

I didn't pay attention any further than the House Two reapings.

I was up against Laura.

Laura, the girl who changed sides.

Laura, Snows spy.

Laura, the girl who had likely been training for a long time.

Laura, the girl who might be the cause of my death.

Laura, my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**I'm going to try to update faster.**

**There is a poll on my profile for which of my stories you like best.**

**If I get five reviews (no flames please!) or five votes on my poll, I will probably update within the next week.**

**SELENE, LIZ, NATALIE, AND ELEK ARE BEGGING YOU!**

**~Gizzygirl**


End file.
